


Between the black and white lines

by sp1lt_1nk



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Din Djarin, Gen, ManDadlorian, Mentioned Grogu | Baby Yoda, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp1lt_1nk/pseuds/sp1lt_1nk
Summary: Me on my mission to populate the aromantic din djarin tag
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	Between the black and white lines

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this in 10 minutes  
> Written by an aromantic author!

What omera had said to him, it was nice to think about. The kid being happy and him taking a break. He had wanted it. The community of these people were so strong and caring that even in the face of an imperial walker they stood their ground and fought back. 

It was only when she started to lift his helmet he realized he'd misinterpreted her. Her soothing voice and extra help wasn't just because he clearly had no idea what to do with a child, but because she saw something else in him. 

Something he never felt. 

He stops his hands from jerking up to remove her hands and instead gently nudges them away. 

"I'm sorry but I've misunderstood." He says "I don't feel the same way." It's harsh and cold he knows but he's never been good at beating around the bush. 

She opens her eyes again and presses her lips tightly together before lowering her hands to her sides. "But Mandalorian you don't need your armour, it's safe here. You can rest and have a good life." 

_with me_ she leaves unsaid. 

"I can't love you, I'm sorry." He tries again.

She takes a step back from him and lowers her eyes, unable to look at him. "Is that also part of your code?" She asks finally, looking defiantly up into his visor. 

"No, I-" 

"You don't need to explain," she interrupts, her voice once again gentle. "I understand"

He disagrees. He's not even sure if he fully understands his own feelings. He loves things, yes. He loves the child, deep down in his heart he knows he does. He has also grown to love cara, she's strong and a valuable asset… but also a friend. 

In time he would have grown to love omera too, her patience and kindness as bottomless as space itself. 

But never like how she wanted… And he was okay with that. 

"I'm sorry."

"There is no need for apologies, mandalorian. We all have our paths we have been set on. Ours will hopefully cross again."

"That is the way."


End file.
